I Like You, He Likes You, You Like Him
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Dino is dead, and Hibari wants to find out why.


**Title** : I like you, He likes you, You like Him

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Angst/ Romance

**Summary** : -6918- Dino is dead, and Hibari wants to find out why.

---

It was a sad day that day. The day when Sawada Tsunayoshi, had to prepare a funeral, for one close friend.

Dino.

All friends and family came and joined the sad and sorrow moment. Some cried and some showed no emotion.

Like Hibari.

The Cloud Guardian watched silently as many people in black surronded what used to be the body of a man who would always smile, and bring some light into everyone's lives.

He was a good friend, good boss, and good sparring partner.

But even someone like him, had to end in someway.

And fate choice his ending, to be cruel.

Many say that his death was caused by something going threw his chest. A fist, or something.

No one could say for sure what tore itself threw the Italian man's chest, other than saying it was round and not so small.

However, Hibari didn't care.

He just wanted to know, the reason why he was killed.

No different from Sawada Tsunayoshi. Who appears second most sad to those who are Dino's men.

Reborn was also sad, but as usual, he shows no emotion.

What was suspcious in Hibari's point of view was, where was Mukuro?

Sure, some like Yamamoto say that Mukuro doesn't get along with Dino but, Chrome still came.

That includes Shamal, and a few others who are rarely seen with him.

So why is that the no-longer-imprisoned Mist Guardian not here.

Well, the answers will be found out soon, when Hibari, goes to confront him.

---

It had been but a month or 2 since Tsuna and his friends had gone to the future, now, something sad has accured.

Something, that has forced Tsuna to avoid almost every man he sees in blonde hair.

That might include Varia's very own, Belphegor.

However, this was also something that didn't catch any of Hibari's intrest.

He just wanted to go confront, the suspicious Mist Guardian.

It has been 2 days since the day of Dino's funeral, so any evidence of killing him could of been wipped out by now.

But someone who never gives up like Hibari, won't let that get in his way.

Now, all dressed in his Displine Committee uniform, he makes his way towards Kokuyo Land, where, only Mukuro would be.

Since earlier today, Tsuna had invited all his Guardians for a little game his mother invented.

Hibari had to admit it was intresting, but he rather pass. Since confronting Mukuro about someone's death is far more importend than being in a group with the 10th.

Once in, Hibari takes no time to go to a familiar place within this building. A place where he first met Mukuro, and the place where, he had his first defeat.

When he arrived at that familiar room, he saw Mukuro, lying on the sofa he once sat on a long time ago.

The illusionist does not notice the perfect due to be lying down with an arm over his eyes.

He must be sleeping.

However, Hibari doesn't care, so he marches right up to Mukuro, and looks down at him, before saying...

"Rokudo, Mukuro." His voice is as cold as ever, but this time, it is a bit louder.

Luckily, Mukuro was not asleep yet, and slowly removed the arm from his eyes. Only to be starttled at the appearance of the 10th Vongola boss' Cloud Guardian.

"Hibari...?" Was what he said when he caught sight of the other's face.

Before Mukuro began asking the questions, Hibari did so instead.

"Did you kill Dino?"

At first, Mukuro felt quiet surprised at the question, but prefer not to show it. Instead, he says...

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you think I killed him?"

"Because you weren't at his funeral."

"So? A lot of people weren't."

"Everyone who knows Sawada Tsunayoshi was there, except you, why?"

"It's boring."

"Then why did I go?"

"You like him."

"Says who?"

"Him."

Hibari becomes silent at the answer. Is it or is it not true that Mukuro had a conversation with Dino involving Hibari? If so, then why??

Without any desire of showing any expression of shock and slight emberassment, Hibari continues with his questions.

"Why would he say that?"

"Because he likes you."

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me."

"Why?"

"Because...I made him."

Now that statement, almost made it clear that Mukuro was involved in killing Dino. But, what's this all about liking Hibari or Hibari liking Dino? Something was very strange, and Mukuro was being strangely honest with him. Hibari needed some answers now!

So, with his left hand, did Hibari pull on Mukuro's shirt, to force him to talk but only the truth.

"Why are you being so honest to me?"

"Because I want to."

"Why?"

"Because...I like you."

With that answered, did Hibari become frozen.

Mukuro...Likes him, and he has stated Dino did so too. Along with saying...Hibari likes, Dino.

What is going on?

Who's Gay around here!?

But, for Mukuro to think like this to Hibari, is, a miracle.

Why...Would he think like that?

Anyway, Hibari needed to slightly changed the subject, into something very direct. By saying...

"Did you kill Dino?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"What if I did?"

"Then...You would be puniched."

"By who?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dino's friends and family."

"Does it include you?"

"Why ask?"

"Because...I don't want you to hate me."

Again, does Mukuro's answer render the Cloud Guardian speechless.

Liking, how can a male like a male? It is so gross.

But why does he feel nothing bad about?

Like, he's felt it before.

How?

It is impossible for him to like another male.

Even though Mukuro claims that 2 men like him.

He just can't, respond to that.

But, whatever he thinks, Mukuro sounds very much like he's pleaing for something.

"Is that...Why you killed, Dino?"

"I won't admit anything unless you promise, not to hate me."

"Mukuro, I already hate you."

"Please don't."

Please? Since when did Mukuro learn how to say such a word??

"I can't forgive you for what you did."

"Then I rather die myself."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

Oh man, Hibari's head was begining to spin. So much liking this like that, which all includes a death of an Italian man.

Man, what's he going to do?

"Mukuro, stop saying such things."

"Hibari, I'll admit, I'll admit I killed Dino."

"What?"

"Only because, you were liking him, instead, of me."

"!!!"

"I asked him to come here, a day before his funeral, so I can remove him from your life."

"..."

"I punched a hole right threw his chest, with my own, bare hand."

"!!!"

"I smiled and watched as he went down to his knees,pulling on my jacket, to maintain up and straight. But alas, he was dying, and finally..."

_Slap!_

Mukuro was unable to continue the story, due to a very hard slap to his left cheek, done by the teen who towers over him.

Hibari can no longer take the madness, Mukuro has done, over somebody liking somebody.

It is all too Gay, and was never known to him.

It was all kept between these 2 Italian teenagers, who one, went jelous and, killed the other.

So he may claim Hibari, claim his heart and soul.

What an insane idea.

What an insane act of murder.

What, a crazy thing to do.

"That is enough. This is madness. I know nothing and you go on believing I like him! How could you do so? You digusting teenager."

"I'm not Gay, my heart has just...Fallen for you over, thinking about you day and night. Because of how stronge you are." Mukuro spoke, without looking back at the other.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry but, I just couldn't take the chance of you 2, dating. I'm sorry."

"Sorry means nothing to me."

"Like I do, to you."

"..." Hibari says nothing, but shows a more angry glare at him.

"Kyoya, you may get me puniched, I deserve it. Take me back to that prison, I am not worthy of being in your presence."

"Sure."

Such a simple answer, only said because of his hatred, towards the teen, who has a heart for him. However, killing Dino, just made Hibari's thoughts for Mukuro, into absolutely nothing.

---

It has been 2 days since Mukuro confessed his murder to Hibari.

The illusionist is not in the Italian Prison, he is not in a normal prison, no, he is doing work for the Vongola Family as a part time assasin, guard, and cleaner.

Shockingly, Mukuro did not protest in recieving any job.

And does them, all well.

But he does not own any approval, from the upset 10th Vongola boss.

So, Mukuro is seen, as a horrible weakling.

However, Hibari has been thinking over the things they had said to each other, and if he had not killed Dino, Hibari, might be with Mukuro.

So what he told him, is that there might be a chance in them being together, if his guilt is gone.

That made the former Mist Guardian very very happy, the entire time afterwards.

---

Ten years later, the Vongola Family are having a celebration, because of the very well done job by the Mist Guardian.

All the Varia members and Vongola Family allies have all come to celebrate.

Except for one man, named Hibari Kyoya, who refuses to be in crowds.

Therefore, he hides in his room, oh so silently.

But one man, knows he's in there.

And begins to open the door to his unlocked room, saying...

"What are you doing in here, Kyoya?"

"I don't like crowds."

"Oh, then how can you have some fun?"

"By being with you, my love."

"Kufufu. Of course."

With that said, the Mist Guardian slowly approaches the bed, before leaning down to kiss his lover, and please him anyway he wants.

---

**End**


End file.
